vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Neo (The Matrix)
Summary Neo, (born Thomas A. Anderson) a redpill rescued by Morpheus and the crew of the Nebuchadnezzar, Neo has a special destiny as The One who will save humanity, free them from the Matrix, and end the Machine War. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 9-B '''| At least High 8-C', likely higher' |''' 9-C physically,' Low 7-C' with his powers as The One''' | '''High 6-C Origin: The Matrix Name: Thomas A. Anderson, Neo, The One Gender: Male Age: Unknown, appears to be in his late 20s to early 30s. The Merovingian refers to him as "boy" in Reloaded. Classification: Human, Prime Program, Savior of Humanity Powers and Abilities: Highly skilled hacker and computer programmer, swift learner | Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, and Endurance, Master martial artist and weapon master, Telekinesis, Intangibility, Internal Combustion | As before, plus Flight, Minor Precognition, Limited Invulnerability, Acausality (Demonstrated when he created a new option that was not offered to him as a part of the Matrix and was not offered to him by The Architect), Healing, Can generate sonic booms, Can resist possession/psychic attacks | Telekinesis, Technopathy, Inner Sight (Enables him to see machines and programming) | All of the previous, plus Weather Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Reality Warping Attack Potency: Average Human level | Wall level+ '(Fought on-par with Agent Smith) '| At least Large Building level+ (Fought on-par with dozens of Smith clones simultaneously, defeated the Vamps), likely higher (Only had low to moderate difficulty fighting large numbers of opponents on this level at once, considerably above Trinity and Morpheus) | Street level (Shattered a human head in one blow), Small Town level with powers (Telekinetically obliterated a massive incoming wave of Sentinels) | Large Island level+ (Generated this much force in his clash with Smith) Speed: Normal Human | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions/combat speed (Fought on par with Agent Smith, who can casually bullet-time; repeatedly dodged incoming bullets) | High Hypersonic+ (Flew to Morpheus and the Keymaker 500 miles away in Reloaded in only a few minutes, flew far faster than an explosion (Mach 81.34), raced across a city to save Trinity) | Normal Human, with likely Superhuman reactions/combat speed | High Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions/combat speed (Punched at speeds exceeding lightning) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Superhuman | At least Class 10 physically, at least Class 50+ with Telekinesis, likely considerably higher | Above average Human '''normally, '''Class G+ with telekinesis''' |''' At least Class 10 physically, likely much higher. At least Class G+ with telekinesis Striking Strength: Class H | Class MJ | Class GJ | Class KJ physically,' Class TJ' with powers | Class ZJ Durability: Average Human level | Wall level+ '(Withstood a brutal beating from Agent Smith during their battle in the subway) '| At least Large Building level+ (Took dozens of hits from various Smith clones, parried a Vamp's sword swing with his bare hand), likely higher (Only had low to moderate difficulty fighting large numbers of opponents on this level at once, considerably above Trinity and Morpheus) | '''At least Street level', likely higher (A high-voltage current of electricity only managed to burn his eyes out) '| Large Island level+''' (Tanked hits from a full-power Smith) Stamina: Average Human | Very high, was able to fight off Agent Smith for an extended period of time and fight through multiple broken bones. | Peak Human+, he fought an intense battle with an army of Smith clones (though it should be noted that upon exiting the Matrix after his fight in Reloaded, he appeared visibly tired) | High | Superhuman+ Range: Melee range, extended melee range with weaponry, varies from several meters to hundreds of meters with firearms, up to thousands of meters with shockwaves, several dozens of kilometers with telekinesis and reality warping Standard Equipment: None notable outside of the Matrix, though while within the Matrix the equipment he carries varies depending on his surroundings. Some of the notable weapons he has displayed skill with in the past are 92FS Beretta pistols, Yyugoslav Model 61 Skorpion machine pistols, M16 assault rifles, metal tetherball poles wielded as staves, sai, and European longswords. Intelligence: Rather intelligent. He has some precognitive ability in the Matrix due to his ability to read the system's code. Weaknesses: Is an ordinary human, and still suspect to human frailties. | Unknown. | Unknown. | Is blind. | Unknown. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Internal Combustion: Neo only uses this once, at the end of the first film when he awakens as The One. Neo phases his body inside of an opponent, and shatters it to pieces by overwriting the body's code. This backfired against Smith, however, as shown when he went from being an Agent of the system to becoming a virus that has powers similar to Neo's own. Bypasses conventional durability. Key: The Real World (Beginning of Series) | Inside The Matrix (Matrix) | Inside The Matrix (Matrix Reloaded) '| '''The Real World (Powers Awakened) '| '''Inside The Matrix (Matrix Revolutions/End of Series) Others Notable Victories: Kirito (Sword Art Online) Kirito Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:The Matrix Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Technopaths Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Staff Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Healers Category:Sound Users Category:Weather Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Hax Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6